Terrible Things
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: Death the Kid tells his son about his wife Maka and how they fell in love. Based on, "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. Please read the top of the story.


This is based off part of the song, "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. Review and message me please and tell how to make the story better! It is told in the perspective of an adult Death the Kid. He is telling his son the story about his wife Maka Albarn. Enjoy and possibly cry.

"Son. I want to tell you a story." I said to my young black haired son.

"About what?"

"Your mother. The girl of my dreams."

My son cuddled up into my lap looking at me with Maka's eyes.

"When I was your age, all I wanted to do is find love. And I met your mother and fell in love. Let me tell you about it."

"Hello Maka." I just wanted to see her.

I sat down on the white couch next to the girl I was in love with. Maka Albarn. Light blonde hair in pigtails that made her seem innocent. And I thought she looked fantastic in that plaid skirt of hers. Sure, she didn't have large breasts like Patty but I thought she was beautiful anyways.

"Oh, hey Kid! Can I ask you something?"

I gulped and nodded. I wanted to love her so much. That's all I wanted

"Are you in love with me? I always noticed you staring at me. I could see it in your eyes kinda."

"Maka I-"

"Just answer silly!" She tossed her hair and smiled.

"I do..."

"Good. I love you too!" She hugged me and kissed me.

"Why are you telling me this Papa?"

"Because son, life can do terrible things. Don't worry yet." I frowned and then smiled warmly.

"Well...did you guys date then?" My son exclaimed wanting to know more.

I chuckled and said, "Yes. Let me tell you about it. Be patient my son."

He was patient yet ambitious like Maka.

"When we got older, we'd go out and lay on the field and drink wine to celebrate our love. We'd always drink a little too much." I laughed a bit at the memory.

"Come here beautiful!" I'd say in a drunken state to my love while we laid on a field.

"CUDDLE ME!" She exclaimed, stood up wobbly and leaped into my lap where I'd hold her.

"I love you SO MUCH!" I exclaimed.

"I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO!" She howled and then exclaimed, "Look how stupid the stars look!"

"They aren't symmetrical but I don't really care..."

"Silly papa!" My son giggled and snuggled closer to me. I could feel his heart beat.

"We even told each other everything!"

"Everything?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. Everything."

"Kid?" She asked while we cuddled on the couch.

"Tell me your troubles."

"No no honey. I don't want to worry you. Tell me yours."

She told me her hopes, her fears, and her thoughts. And I got the guts to share mine.

"We're young Maka. We shouldn't worry about these things."

"I agree. We're too dumb to deal with them." She smiled mischievously.

"Hey! I'm not dumb!" I said.

"Mum said you were dumb?"

"You'll understand when you're older son. Want to here more?"

"Yes! Did you guys get married?"

"Of course! I proposed to her that night!" I smiled at the memory of my proposal. Perfectly symmetrical ring.

"Maka. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"A gift. Made the outside with paper and string." I grinned as did she.

I held out my hand while getting on one knee. I gave her a small box with a symmetrically tied ribbon on top which was over black paper.

"Open it carefully! You know that I love you," I looked into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course! Oh my God I love you!" She leapt into my arms, crying.

"That was the night she became pregnant with you."

"Really? What happened next Papa?" He looked hungry for more. But I was afraid to tell him. But it had to be done.

"Well son, life does terrible things sometimes. I pray you don't have to experience those things."

"Why? Mum sounds so cool!" Light was in his eyes.

I managed a smile and said, "She was. But she told me something bad."

"Honey, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I turned around seeing her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm pregnant." She couldn't look at me.

"Maka that's great! Why are you crying?"

She held me and sobbed into my suit.

"I won't make it through birth. My body is too weak."

I was shocked but I pulled her closer.

"We'll do this together," I said.

"Don't be sad. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me Kid."

"I love you so much Maka." I pet her soft hair as she sobbed.

"Mum is gone...because of me?" He began to cry.

"Shhhh don't cry my son. She's a brave woman. Your mother loved you so much." Even my eyes began to tear up.

"Push!" Maka was told by the nurse.

I squeezed her hand as she screamed in pain.

"Maka I love you! Don't forget it!"

"I," She huffed, "Love you," She panted in pain, "too!" She pushed and our beautiful son came out.

"Maka! Look at our son!" I snatched up my son to show her.

"He looks...just like you..." She was fading.

"Maka! He has your eyes! You beautiful eyes! Oh Maka I love you."

"I love you too...And I love our son...tell him that." And with that, she was gone.

"MAKA! WAKE UP! HOLD OUR SON!" I nudged her and shook her cooling body.

"Maka...no..." The doctors took my son away to clean him up. But they couldn't remove me from her body. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I found a mirror and wrote down the magic numbers on the mirror.

"Father! Bring her back!"

"I can't son. It doesn't work like that." My father frowned

"I hate you." And I left.

"MAKA!" She had her eyes closed and her hair was a mess.

As I sobbed, I pet her soft hair like I used to. To make it symmetrical.

She was gone.

"Now I have my other two mommas?" He didn't seem too phased but he was still young.

As I cried and tears fell onto his pajamas, I said, "Yes...Patty and Liz are your new mothers. But remember, your real mother Maka was the most beautiful and the most courageous woman I have ever met. And I still love her. And she loves you too."

"Really?" He looked sleepy.

"Yes. Don't ever forget that."


End file.
